everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolana Candeliere's Diary
A New Orientation Most children spend their childhood being crazy, spontanious,playful, happy, troublemaking kids. In my role, that would be the cause of my death. I would have to play on this island for 5 months, then die later on. I was happy about my destiny as a foal, but not anymore, ever since I found out what would really happen to me, and why I never knew my stepfather very well. My mom is sending me to some school called Ever After High. I already know its going to be far away from The Land of Toys, ''for sure. One thing i knew about that school was dreadful: It is called ''Legacy Day, I think. Its where you pledge to follow your destiny as your Parent in your story. Do i really want to follow my father's destiny? Nope! I want to live my life happily instead of constantly thinking about death until it happens... Chapter 1 I have to get to school with Islebella Lilman, oh grimm. She is so rotten and spoiled! And worse, she is chosen to be my roomate! Can this day get any worse? Well, it DID. As soon as i walked through the door, everyone stared at me. Then someone screamed "SHE HAS THE DONKEY CURSE! RUN!" and everyone ran away. I just felt like going home, but there was no going back now. I put my hood over my head and walked over to my assigned locker. On the way, I accidently bumped into this girl, I believe her name was Apple White, ''or was it ''White Apple? ''I dont really remember. Well anyways, i bumped into her, and she yelled at me " WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" She cried and ran off. Then this other girl ran passed me. I believe her name was ''Cerise Hood. What was really familiar about her was the hood she wore. She is the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood so it should have made sense to me- but it didnt. She seemed really secretive. So I followed her. She turned around, and I waved at her. She waved back, and asked me who i was. I couldnt answer for I could not speak English. I fumbled with words and ran off, embarrased. Chapter 2 I Feel like a total fairy fail! Today in Muse-ic, some girl stepped on my tail during choir and i brayed out loud! I make such a jenny out of myself! Why cant i just be normal like the other kids? Can this day get any worse? Then this girl named Abigail Thief came up to me after Muse-ic and asked if i was alright. I nodded and pointed towards my vocal chords meaning i couldnt speak. I think she understood, but i dont know. She waved bye to me then i waved back. I walked to the next period and sat there for a boring 32 minutes then class dismissed. I went to my assigned dormroom and i realized something. I was no longer Islebella's roomate, I was Kelly's! I was so happy when I saw kelly there I gave her a hug. I havent seen Kelly since i was younger, when we were both foals. It makes me so happy that she is my roomate! We turned in for the night, and I hope the next few days will get better. Chapter 3 I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I felt different today, I guess its because I am now in a school with other girls like me. Y'see, before Ever After High, i had to go to a Spellementary School for boys, since the School for Girls where i lived was more expensive. But i had gotten used to it after a while, but now i am in a school with girls like me! I dont know the first thing about being a girl! Its like, what is a sleepover? What is shopping? What are manicures? What are salons? What are Mirror-phones? I feel lost in present day society. I ran to the side of the room where Kelly was sleeping and i woke her up by screaming "GET UP!" in Italian. I thought I was allowed to do that since we did that in Spellementary school. "WHAT THE HEX ROLO?" Kelly screamed. I shrugged. I shoved her out of the bed like what we used to do when we were foals. "Oh so this is the game we are playing!" She yelled, swatting me with a pillow. I swat her back. It went from a pillow fight to an actual fight so fast you cant even say "Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers". Soon it got so serious that the head of Beast Training and Care, which was Poppa Bear, had to escort me out of the room. I was screaming and braying and kicking trying to make him let me go. Everyone's heads peeked out from their dormrooms to see the commotion. "NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Poppa Bear yelled, "JUST ESCORTING THIS JENNY TO THERAPY" which made everyone laugh. Today was going to be a goood day.... Btw that was sarcasm. Chapter 4 I am just not used to this stupid school. Every girl i see is an air head, honestly. Blondie wont stop being a snitch, Briar cant shut the hex up, and dont even get me STARTED with Apple. Apple, oh, sweet, blonde, SELFISH NO GOOD FREAKING APPLE! I seriously wish she would get a taste of her own medicine she gives to Raven. She is worse than Briar. But its not just the Royals that tick me off, its also some Rebels. Some rebels cant come up with a good reason ''why ''they are Rebels. Some say "I know i am the one who will get the happy ending, but i dont ''want ''it" I feel that is just.... wrong! I feel that students with good endings should be happy more, because they still have hope that nothing bad will happen to them. But they try to act like the students who get the bad side of the stories. Having to be locked up in a mirror, freezing people's hearts by breaking a magic mirror, dying of exhaustion, having to commit suicide for some guy you just met, being accused of being something you are not, those are good reasons to be a Rebel. Not because you dont want your destiny. But i know, there are reasons for some people to be a rebel, even if they get a happily ever after. For Cedar, she gets to become a real girl in the end, but in the story she has to be burned, hanged, turned into a donkey, be swallowed by a huge shark, feel pity in self for the faked death of the Fairy with the Turqoise Hair, then turn into a real girl. People might have to go through bad times to get to their well deserved Happily Ever After. Chapter 5 COMING SOON Category:Diaries